transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Angry Girlfriends
Office of Intelligence CO - Decagon - Iacon The office of the Intelligence CO is now home to Blurr, who has just recently found the time to move all his stuff in. A wall is lined with shelves full of trophies from times long past--Praxus, Iacon, Kalis, Protihex, and of course the famed Ibex Cup. Another wall is adorned by holoprojections of advertisement centering around the racer's previous career. They make it quite obvious just how rich and famous he'd been in that day. The rest of the room is fairly non-descript, with your standard desk and workstations, and a couple of seats in front of it. A larger videopane is attached to the wall behind the desk, upon which a slowly spinning Autobot insignia is displayed against a black background. Blurr returns to his office much earlier than he ought. But that's to be expected, yeah? He looks...better, but not completely there yet. He still looks rather worn down and exhausted. It's kind of funny, but he actually doesn't seem to realize she's there until he's right about to sit down on top of her. Arcee just laughs, because it's completely amusing to her how caught up in routine Blurr gets. "What are you doing out of the hospital??" she chuckles. "And now you're going to sit on me, thanks!" And now, that thing is going to happen again, where he startles so hard that he almost hits the ceiling. <<''WhowhathowwherehuhwhatARCEE?!>> His optics widen, and he stares at the chair where she is sitting, as if he can't believe she's there. "Sorry," Arcee says, trying not to laugh too much. "I'm not *hiding*, I'm right here! The work doesn't stop coming in just because you're on medical rest, you know. Which is why I'm here." Blurr...looks down at her for a long moment, then finally seems to register her presence. <<...oh.>> Then he looks annoyed. <<''Why are you doing my work? You're...not even Intel.>> "Because I'm helping you. And you agreed to it. Remember? Oh, well...silly question, I suppose, because if you remembered it you wouldn't be *asking* me," Arcee shrugs, sending off acknowledgement of a recent dispatch. "So why aren't you at the hospital?" <<''Because, I'm repaired already, duh.>> Blurr looks exasperated. <<''Now give me back my seat so I can get back to work.>> Sure, he's repaired already, though recovery still has to play a part. Ready to return to his normal duties is another question altogether. He would have sat on top of Arcee if she hadn't spoken up. And he still has to text instead of talk; sure, THAT counts as being fully recovered... "No! You are *not* repaired. Just because you can get up and move doesn't mean you're repaired," Arcee says teasingly, not about to relinquish this nice seat. It IS a nice seat; she kind of wonders what sponsor paid for this cushy chair. "You can't talk, you didn't notice I was here, you're grouchier than usual, and I'm pretty sure you need more repairs. I'll bet if I asked Solstice, she'd agree. In fact, I spoke to her last cycle, and she didn't say you were ready to return to duty." Blurr folds his arms and pouts. <<''It...it--yes it does!>> He shoots back at her. <<''I can't let you do my job for me! That's unacceptable! And I -did- notice you were, because I'm talking to you right now.>> He looks exasperated again. <<''If you don't get out of my seat, I'm going to have to do it for you.>> And he really will. Or at least try to. Oh, the battle of the stubborn. Arcee *could* make this a literal battle, but she really doesn't want to because of the circumstances. "Alright, fine," she huffs, standing and relinquishing the chair reluctantly. You paged Blast Off and Arcee with 'sure you can come over xD' <<''Finally,>> Blurr grumps, and sits down at his workstation. But then he just sits there and stares blankly at the displays. And doesn't do anything. "...Blurr, you're NOT WELL," Arcee insists, seeing the dead-end in the road ahead that marks the end of her patience. She hasn't gotten there yet, but Blurr keeps taking her closer to that precipice. "Just let me do the frigging *work* already, and stop fighting me every step of the way! Could you just do that? Please??" If Rewind is in the corridor, he can probably hear this conversation, because it's quite loud. Rewind is walking by in the corridor, when he suddenly hears Arcee having a rather loud conversation. He HOPES it's with someone else... then again, maybe she's just practicing her public speaking again? The tapebot peers in to see. "Um... everything OK?" Arcee turns, and for a moment, Rewind sees the very frightening *actual* emotional state Arcee's in, until she covers it up with a smile. It was kind of like seeing Medusa, prior to realizing 'Oh, crap, I've just looked at Medusa', and then turning to stone. "Hi!" she says brightly. "Everything is just GREAT." Nope. Blurr doesn't move. In fact, it looks like he's ignoring her. He just...keeps staring at the workstation, but not doing anything. Then he looks down at the controls, but still doesn't start pulling up reports and rosters and such. Rewind stops and freezes a moment as Arcee looks at him- ohslagwhatdidIdo???!!!- and then... oh, wait... she's not mad at him. Smiling again. *whew* "Um.... that's... uh... nice." he says, not sure what's exactly going on here. He glances over and spots Blurr. Ahhh- well, at least Arcee isn't arguing with herself. Hmm. "Hey, Blurr- feeling better, now, I take it?" Arcee isn't completely crazy. Not yet. She looks at Blurr, who seems to have forgotten how to work his own terminal. "You've forgotten, haven't you." No, no...it's not that he's forgotten... <<''No, I'm not that stupid!>> Blurr answers indignantly. Though he doesn't tell her what IS wrong. Can she guess? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he didn't even see her there when he came in earlier... Rewind blinks. Blurr doesn't seem to hear him, and... Blurr seems to be forgetting things? "Sooo..." He looks up at Arcee, still standing non-commitally in the doorway, "Maybe he ISN'T feeling better, then?" "I didn't call you stupid! But I did say that you weren't well," Arcee answers Blurr, trying to use her remarkable powers of deduction to figure out what his major malfunction is. She looks at Rewind, and smiles slightly. "This is a distinct possibility." She looks back at Blurr. "Can you even see the screen? Be honest." <<''Erm....>> Blurr looks a bit sheepish. He doesn't appear to notice Rewind, just like he hadn't seen Arcee at first earlier. Rewind looks up at Arcee and nods, then waits for Blurr's reaction. Which... isn't much of one. The tapebot sighs, and shakes his head, then steps into the room. He comes walking up behind Blurr, speaking quite loudly and articulately, "Hey, Blurr? How are you feeling?" If there's no response this time, he's bringing out the "how many fingers am I holding up" routine. DON'T make him do that again, Blurr. "Oh come on now, you did not come all the way from the hospital not being able to see, just to return to work, which you can't do because you're blind. That would be CRAZY," Arcee insists. Blurr has dealt with a lot of things over the millenia, being a celebrity and all. Lawsuits, disgruntled punditry, critics, mad fans, all of it...except angry girlfriends. Nope. No experience with that all. Since he didn't really have any girlfriends. Well of course he had adoring fembot fans, but that's different. Normally he would have thought of some irritating argument against Arcee, but right now he's a little out of it, so he doesn't say anything back. Oh, and now Rewind is here, he finally realizes. A welcome distraction. <<''Oh, Rewind. Yeah, I'm feeling great, thanks.>> Rewind whews. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Whatcha doing there?" Rewind looks to the screen, trying to see- and see if what Blurr tells him matches what he sees. "You were in some rough shape back there last time I saw you, glad you're feeling better. I just hope you're remembering to take it easy. These things take a little time, you know." He looks back to Arcee. "He just came back from the hospital?" "You were nasty to me and demanded I get out of your seat, WHILE DOING YOUR WORK, and then you sit down and you can't even see because you're blind -- you've lost your processor! You've gone completely daft, mech! What has gotten into you??" Arcee is finally flipping out. "Seriously?? SERIOUSLY??" She just wants to take that Ibex Cup and commit indecent assault. Rewind's sudden query breaks her out of having a complete rampage, and she smiles. "He just came back from the hospital, yeah! NOT discharged. Can't see a < CENSORED! > thing. And he's feeling GREAT!!" Whoa. Just...whoa. Arcee is REALLY torqued right now. Blurr is not quite sure how to respond to it, since...yeah, angry girlfriends? Never had to deal with one. In fact, he probably didn't even know she was even -capable- of getting that mad. He stares up at her, arching an optical ridge. <<''Wow...you get that mad? I didn't even know you -could-.>> he comments. Now it's her turn to be the nasty one. Arcee can't be *completely* nasty to the Speedy One. After all...love conquers all, etc... But tonight, she's really reached the end of her patience with his usual strange antics. It must be the combination of stress and worry. "...Well...I *can*," she says simply. "Since I've been evicted from my seat, I'm going to go find another one. I've got some work to do." She pauses at the door, and then addresses Rewind. "When you're finished here, I need your expertise with a few things, okay? Just give me a call." Rewind backs away a little from Arcee. Well, he's glad HE'S not the one she's flipping out on, at least. "I think we all could use a little... uh... what do the humans say? Breather, right now..." He glances to Blurr. There's an Earth saying somewhere..."Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..." He's starting to understand that saying now. He doesn't say this out loud, though. He DOES say, "Sure, Arcee! I'd be happy to." Blurr glances at Rewind. <<''Did you know she could get that mad?''>> Rewind glances back and slowly... very slowly... shakes his head. "No." Then he goes back to staring in the direction Arcee just left, looking a little stunned. Though still probably not as stunned as Blurr looks. Blurr just nods sagely, with that 'Oh I know right...' look on his face.